


A Memory, Not Forgotten

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their death Equius meets up with Nepeta in a bubble of a past memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory, Not Forgotten

Thunder rolled throughout the air, rain soaking the world below it. The wind gusted blowing the overgrown grasslands and flowers nearly to the sides.

This dream bubble was an area he’d been before. Equius walked carefully along the slightly hilly land, gingerly avoiding stepping on the flowers surrounding his feet. His blank white eyes scanning the area for any sign of life.

Lightning flashed illuminating the area around him. He finally reached the tree in the middle of the field of flowers. His hand moving up to carefully trace along the trunk as if looking for something.

“You seem upset!” A bright voice calls out from the tree above him.

Equius’s eyes widen in shock as he looks up into the shining bright eyes above him. She looked just as he remembered her. Her hair was longer then, more untamed. She still wore that silly meowbeast hat and paws, the tail not having been given to her yet in this memory.

This was the memory of the day they’d met. Equius fought for control of his face so he might play along with the scene as he remembered. “What matter is it to you lowblood? Why don’t you leave before I remind you of your place.”

He glanced up the tree. Yes, that was the same slow blink from his memory, the same curious tilt of her head, the same plotting grin slowly splitting her face as she bounced down off the tree and scurried off into the grass.

Equius smiled and sat down under the tree watching as Nepeta bounced around the field the lightning flashes only enhancing her movements. She practically squealed with delight as she fooled around with her hand full of picked prizes, making one of his most cherished possessions.

He quickly fought to straighten his face as she bounded back up the hill to stop in front of him, her arms behind her back. He worked hard to fake the scowl up at her and said “Did I not tell you to leave this place?”

Nepeta giggled and placed the crown of blue and green flowers atop his head with sure confidence. “Everyone needs a reason to smile.” She purred crouching down to get eye level with his sitting form. “Even someone who lets his so called friend kill him without so much as putting up a fight just because his blood color is higher than his own.”

“Wait… what?” Equius’ eyes widen as they connect with Nepeta’s. “That’s not what you’re supposed to say.”

Nepeta’s solid white eyes bore into his own as she inched closer. “I’ve spent six months wandering these dream bubbles searching for you Equius.”

Equius began to sweat as he tried to back away from the serious look on his moirail’s face. He gulped as her form shifted into exactly what she looked like the day he died. “Nepeta I…”

Nepeta cut him off by flopping into his lap, her arms wrapping around his chest as she snuggled into his warmth. “I’ve missed you Equius.”

Equius carefully pat Nepeta’s head smiling down at her. “I’ve missed you too.”

Nepeta pushed herself back up with a bright grin. “Were you really going to just play out the whole scene without trying to change a thing?”

Equius scratched the side of his head. “well it’s…. one of my favorite memories.”

Nepeta’s grin faltered. She leaned over adjusting the flower crown atop his head. “Mine too. I couldn’t have asked for a better meowrail.” Lightning flashed bright and thunder boomed loudly shaking the earth under them. Nepeta squeaked and jumped, then blushed. “I could have asked for better weather though.”

Equius chuckled and carefully pat her on the head. Nepeta smiled and stood up, using a claw she began carving into the side of the tree. Equius stood up next to her and watched as she etched out the diamond shape he remembered her making that day. She hummed to herself as she etched the E and N in the center of the Diamond and 4 life underneath.

“Hey Equius?” she glanced over at him.

“Yes Nepeta?”

“Does the pact we made when we formed our meowrail bond still count, now that we’re dead? We only promised it for life after all.” She looked sad as she said it.

“I uh…” Equius scratched at the side of his head again as he looked off to the side. He could feel the sweat mingling with the rain running down his cheek. “You’re the one making the carving.”

Nepeta grinned brightly and scratched out 4 life with sure confidence. Underneath of it she happily sketched in the word forever.


End file.
